


Sweet Everythings at Night

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angsty thoughts, Awake Oliver, Drabble, Dreams of the future, F/M, He's scared, New Relationship, Nighttime musings, Sleeping Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has some troubling thoughts that plague his nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Everythings at Night

Oliver has noticed that his nights have drastically changed. Before the island, they consisted of parties, women, alcohol, and peeing on cops. Rock beds and learning to be acutely aware of his surroundings become his norm on the island. Post island, but pre League of Assassins, he paraded around the city in the green, leather pants and a bow.

Now his nights include a certain blonde, IT girl turned CEO laying in his arms. It’s still new and scary for him, but he’s ready. Oh, he’s terrified, but it wasn’t because of his usual fears. They had fought the League together, taken down Slade, put to a stop to all kinds of evil. He is now certain that no harm is going to come to her from any outside force that they couldn't handle.

That only leaves him being the one who hurts her. That thought, which runs through his head constantly, is the reason he is currently awake while his beautiful girlfriend is sleeping in his arms. 

He pulls her in tightly, almost scared that it is just a dream. The smell of her shampoo mixes with his own scent and immediately puts him at ease. He brushes light kisses through her hair and ghosts his lips along the curve of her neck. He only stops to whisper small words. They aren’t sweet nothings. No, these words mean everything. 

“I love you.”

“Be patient with me.”

“I know that I’m going to mess up, but just be patient.”

“You’re my light.”

“My happiness.”

“My Felicity.”

“Please don’t ever leave me.”

Whispering these over and over again, brought a small amount of comfort to Oliver. A comfort that only being with her has ever brought him. With a small sigh, his eyelids begin to droop with sleep. It isn’t the nightmares that plaque his dreams that night. Instead, dreams of the future float past his eyelids.

Dreams of his beautiful woman draped in white linen and lace as she floats down the aisle to him. Dreams of arguments that are only ended with hurried kisses and rough touches. Dreams of a home that is decorated in bright colors and brighter smiles. Dreams of children running around that house, parkouring off of furniture. He dreams of his future, which was always a murky place of uncertainty, but now it is bright. Just as bright as the love that lays with him at night.


End file.
